The Shape of Family: Book 1 of 5: Beginnings and Growth
by MagillaDani
Summary: Nora Isabel Stevens is a not-so-normal girl from Britain. Haunted by memories from before Social Services came, she struggles with her new life. More than anything, she wishes she could leave everything behind, go to Middle Earth, and save the Durins. What happens when this wish is her last thought before falling asleep, and someone hears?
1. Chapter 1: Earth, No Middle

_"I'll wager the sun is on the rise. Must be nearly dawn," Bofur says dejectedly._

 _"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asks, his voice filled with sadness. Suddenly, a certain Hobbit peeks around the corner, grinning and holding a ring of keys._

 _"Not stuck in here, you're not," Bilbo whispers._

"Nora!"

Hang on...that's not part of the movie...

"NORA ISABEL! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!"

Nope. Definitely not the movie. Jumping out of her bean bag chair and yanking the buds out of her ears, she quickly turns the phone off and hides it in the pillowcase on her bed. After stuffing the power cord under the mattress, she rushes from her room to the kitchen. She keeps her head low, knowing that anything she does can blow Regina's fuse. Well, more so than it already has been. Looking up slightly, Nora sees her foster mother seething and holding one of Janice's many Barbie dolls. Regina holds the doll up in front of Nora's face and says in a dangerously low tone, "Explain."

Nora looks at the doll. This one features Annalise from Barbie: the Princess and the Pauper. Or at least it did. It looks as though it lost several rounds with the garbage disposal. Nora knows what's to be expected: she'll truthfully deny she had anything to do with it, and will be blamed for it anyway, then Janice (or Jackson) will get a new toy. Except this time, she doesn't deny it. This time, she really is responsible. last week, her foster sister flaunted the doll, saying she preferred the princess over the pauper, and then proceeded to explain every tiny detail of her reasons. That wouldn't have bothered Nora much, except that everything Janice said was a very intentional stab at her. Knowing that she would be on the receiving end of harsh punishment if she was caught, she didn't lash out. Instead, she took the doll during the night and hid it under the vegetables in the freezer. She waited until a few days after Janice got over it (which was pretty quickly), then made her move. While her foster family was out, Nora stuck the doll feet first, arms first, and then head first into the disposal. Elation clouding her caution, she simply threw it into the trash and congratulated herself for a job well done.

Now, observing the doll with missing arms and feet and shredded features along with a livid Regina, she wishes she'd been more careful or hadn't done it at all.

An hour later, Nora has bruises on her back and is cleaning all of Janice's toys. Janice herself is out shopping with her mother for a new doll. Her "brother," Jackson, and her "father," Alex, are in the den, watching sports and munching on chips and pizza, which she'll no doubt have to clean later.

She doesn't cry. She learned to deal with pain, to block it out, a long time ago. The bruises she gets now are nothing compared to the dislocated bones and cracked ribs she used to get.

She doesn't cry. She's never had the luxury of self-pity. Any time she's ever shown any signs of that, she was criticized or beaten.

She doesn't have any friends. Her foster siblings make sure of that. She never gets treats or gifts, courtesy of her foster parents. She can't even speak to the school counselor for fear of Alex and Regina finding out. When pranksters go looking for a target, Jackson happily points them toward her. When cliques go looking for someone to bully, Janice eagerly volunteers her. Still, it's a big step up from the home she was born into. She doesn't complain, and why should she? Sure, she's treated unfairly, but she has food in her stomach, a warm bed, a dozen or so books, and the pain of recovery from punishment is lowered to mere discomfort.

Nora is far from naïve. She knows that many of the kids around her lead better, happier, safer lives than she does. They don't have to be hardened. They don't have to learn to bypass pain. They don't have to hide. She counts herself fortunate, though. She doesn't have to work around a cast. She doesn't have to worry about makeup. She doesn't have to worry about bottles being thrown at her. She doesn't have to deal with Snapchat or Instagram along with other 13-year-olds. She doesn't have to sneak into the kitchen at night to steal food.

Nora finishes cleaning the toys just as Regina and Janice pull into the driveway. She quickly rushes to her room in the basement and shuts the door, then collapses onto her bed. Knowing she won't be called out this late at night, she allows herself to relax. After a few minutes, her restlessness gets to her. She sits up and looks around her room.

Her eyes land first on her desk, and her designs for everything from buildings to clothes to machines. Middle Earth is never far from her mind, and many of her designs feature things that could be used by its inhabitants and built with its resources. All of the papers, protractors, rulers, pencils, and erasers are in neat stacks. Nah. She needs to have steady hands to draw those designs and work the math. The MMA clothes and black belt hanging from a hook in the wall would be of no use to her right now, either. Her eyes wander over to the bookshelf, which supports nineteen books, all of which show signs of wear and care. Eight of them are about Middle Earth. Four of them are about art and architecture. Two are books of poetry. The other five feature music. Upon seeing those, Nora's eyes wander over to her Yamaha p125 piano, the little stand beside it covered in pencils and notebooks filled with original compositions. On the other side of the piano and huddled into the corner are the rest of her instruments: a flute, a fiddle, an acoustic guitar, and a saxophone.

She smiles, slides off her bed, and reaches for the fiddle. Many would think that a bedroom in a basement is cruel, but Nora loves it. It's the only room in the entire house in which she can play her instruments and not be heard. She takes the fiddle out of its case, rasas the bow, and positions them on her shoulder. She starts off with a simple C scale and makes her way through the different keys. After warming up, she allows her fingers to play what they itch for. She plays until her arms threaten to fall off. Sighing in defeat, she sets the fiddle aside, pulls out her phone (bought from a pawn shop with scraped money), sets it up, and sinks comfortably into the covers as The Hobbit begins to play.

Hours later, she watches Thorin speak his final words. She thinks about how it just doesn't seem, right that Azog would fulfill his vow and end the line of Durin. It doesn't seem right that Thorin is never able to truly see Erebor with complete clarity of mind. It doesn't seem right that the dwarves of Ered Luin regain their home in Erebor, only to lose the beloved leader they'd hoped would rule it. It doesn't seem right that young Fili and Kili lose their lives before they even have a chance to fully grow into adulthood.

As Thorin's eyes become glassy and empty, a tear slides down Nora's cheek, as it does every time she sees or reads these sorrowful scenes.

If only she could go to Middle Earth and somehow save them. If only she could go to Middle Earth and leave Britain behind. If only she could go to Middle Earth and escape her past. If only she could escape her present. If only she could be free of her so-called family. If only she could find a real family, one that would truly love her and care for her.

What's the use of wishing? I'm never going to Middle Earth. I'm never going to have a real family, she thinks as she drifts off to sleep. Just before she's fully out of consciousness, a voice, so quiet and ethereal it could've been dreamt, gently whispers...

 _"Not stuck in here, you're not..."_


	2. Chapter 2: In the Middle

Nora's dreams are filled with colors and shapes that make her think of Van Gogh or Picasso. Being a regularly lucid dreamer, she normally directs her dreams to Erebor (while Elves are all fine and dandy, she's always preferred the Dwarven way of life...at least from what she knows about it). She knows that she's dreaming, so she'd definitely lucid, but she can't influence her surroundings, which confuses her. The colors are so beautiful, though, and enchanting, so she doesn't worry about it. The shapes warp and flow and fluctuate in a pattern that is almost dizzying. Actually, come to think of it, she really is getting dizzy. The colors move faster. She doubles over as a wave of nausea hits her. She tries to shut her eyes, but the ever accelerating colors are present even beneath her eyelids. Something starts to squeeze her head painfully, and she gasps and her hands fly up to her forehead. The colors keep accelerating. Falling to her knees and clawing at her scalp, she sobs and begs for it to stop. It does.

All of a sudden, it all stops. The pressure on her head is released. The nausea goes away. The colors stop moving and fade until they're like flecks of paint on a blackboard. She opens her eyes and slowly releases her head and looks up. What she sees is a perfect combination of reality and art. The sky would be a pitch black night, if not for the millions of stars, comets, and galaxy clouds filling the void. The floor she stands on is like a glassy surface of the ocean, perfectly reflecting the sky like a mirror. She walks a few steps forward. Every step creates little ripples. Though, unlike the ocean, which seems to go on forever, the ripples stop at what looks like a glass wall. Furrowing her brow, Nora takes another step. Again, the ripples are stopped. She stomps on the water, creating a much bigger ripple, and it stops in the same place. She stomps again, and this time follows the movement with her eyes to where else it goes. After a few more stomps, she guesses that the edge of the water is actually a mirror-wall in the shape of a massive circle. She estimates that the diameter of the reflective room is about 200 feet. Looking up, she notices a curve in the image of the sky, and guesses that the walls curve into the ceiling, creating a dome.

"Quite right," a voice chuckles. She whips around and sees a figure leaning against the reflective wall. "I am impressed. Not many people from Earth would be able to make such accurate estimations, especially at an age so young." The voice is obviously male, and very deep. She squints in an attempt to see him better, but even the bright universe can't illuminate him enough for her to see properly at that distance.

"My friend, do not torment the girl. Let her see who you are," says a voice from behind her. Her head snaps to look back, but her feet stay put. The second voice is also male, though not as deep as the first. His figure seems taller. She hears a chuckle and turns back to the first. He pushes himself off the wall and begins to make his way toward her. As he walks closer, she sees details that she wasn't able to see before. He's wearing iron-toed boots over baggy trousers, topped with a grey tunic held in place with an iron breastplate and wrist gauntlets. Beneath all of that is an obviously very thick, very muscular body. Hanging from his belt is a blacksmith's hammer. His thick dark hair falls to his elbows in wild curls, and his beard is nor much shorter. Both his hair and his beard sport dozens of intricately woven braids and metal beads. His eyes are a strange and yet elegant mixture of colors: striking deep blue, thick chocolate brown, and stormy gray can all be seen in his irises. His face is young, but his eyes speak of several millennia of experience.

"I hope you'll forgive me for the method in which I brought you here. Eartians do not transport easily, and it was the safest way I could think of for you to come," he tells her. She scrambles her brain for a response.

"Er...Uh...Eartians?" she fumbles. The man chuckles again.

"The term refers to the people indigenous to you home world, dear child. Earth is difficult for me to influence, as its only race that walks with two legs is Man. I created the Dwarves; they are the ones I love best and work with most easily." At Nora's confused expression, he elaborates. "I am Aulë, although my children call me Mahal. I am sure you recognize those names, given the extensive research you conducted of Arda." Nora's eyes and mouth by this point are round as quarters. Of course she recognizes his names. He's the one who created her favorite race in all of Middle Earth! What a fantastic dream this is! But...if this is a dream and she knows it, then why can she not influence it? The man behind her answers her unspoken question.

"This is no dream, child. We have watched you over the course of your life, and we have heard your heart's desires. The last time you fell asleep, your last waking thought was a wish, a plea, almost. What is happening now is your wish being granted. You know how the story of Durinsfolk ends. That was not supposed to happen. Mandos in his vengeful state allowed Azog the Defiler to survive his wounds at the Battle of Moria. There is nothing to be done about the actions of Mandos, but something can be dome about the result. That, dear child, is where you come in."

Nora's mind is reeling. Mandos, the Vala in charge of the dead, allowed a vile Orc to live as an act of revenge, thereby dooming the line of Durin. And she has something to do with the correction of the consequences. On top of all that...who is the guy who told her this? She can't see him...what's his name?

"His name is Tulkas. He is the champion of the Valar," Aulë says, humor in his voice. The other man, Tulkas, is less than amused.

"Do not forget, my friend, that I am the only one besides your wife to support you in this. I am slow to anger, but also slow to forget. I do not forget Mandos's reckless decision."

"Ah, yes. My lovely Yavanna..." Aulë trails off with a smile and a distant and dreamy look in his eyes. Tulsa sighs in amusement and begins to walk towards them.

"Millennium after millennium have come and gone, and still he is as much of a fool in love as the day he met his bride," he tells her. She smiles and turns to look at him as he approaches. He's about a foot taller than Aulë, and though not quite as stout, is just as muscular. He's wearing a simple green tunic and leather belt with brown leggings and viking boots. His thick dirty-blonde hair falls to his shoulders in waves. Unlike Aulë, with many braids and beads, Tulkas's hair is simply tied half up, Thor-style. His beard is short and neatly trimmed. His face has youthful features, but his eyes, his scars, and his nose (which looks as though it was never properly set when it broke) all suggest a life as long as (if not longer than) Aulë's.

"What is it that you want me to do exactly?" Nora asks them. She has a hunch, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up yet. Aulë smiles at her.

I want you to do what you have always wanted to do. Save the sons of Durin. Tulsa and I have gifts to help you along." Nora's heart almost stops. A chance to save them? How could she possibly say no?

"First," Aulë begins, "I have a bead for your hair. Any Dwarrow who sees it will immediately recognize it and assist you without hesitation." He walks over to her left side and starts weaving a few strands of her hair together in a 4-strand lattice braid. Her curly brown hair is waist-length and thick, so there's plenty to work with. He places the clasp on the braid a foot from her scalp, so that it rests on her shoulder. "This type of weave and its position indicate that you belong to a family. The clasp bears the symbol of the family you belong to. In this case, it would label your status as a member of my family." Nora forces herself not to show any expression. She learned the hard way that being labeled as a family member and actually being one are two very different things. He seems to be able to read her mind, though, and softly squeezes her shoulder. "I may not be able to provide that kind of family, but I am certain you will find one in Arda." Before she can ask what he means, Tulkas speaks up.

"My gift to you is this bag," he says, holding up what looks like a medieval ;?t+?

ravel pack. It looks full, but when she takes it from him, it feels empty. Seeing her confused look (and probably reading her confused mind), he explains. "An enchantment lies upon it. You can put anything into it that will fit through the opening, there is no limit for space. You need only place an object inside and when you wish to retrieve it, simply think of it and reach for it. You can also pull things from it which you never put inside. For instance, any supplies you might need, or clothes of any kind." Nora thinks about this for a minute, then gently sets the bag on the ground and opens it. She closes her eyes and thinks of her favorite possession. She sticks her hand in as far as it will go, and barely a second passes before she feels it and grasps it. Opening her eyes, she slowly pulls it out of the pack. She flips it over to look at the back and sees the engraving that she'd done herself: "Even a rock moves on." She smiles, recognizing the object as her very own fiddle.

When Social Services found her, she was in the hospital recovering from extensive injuries that nearly killed her. While she was there, a social worker took a liking to her. The woman talked with her almost daily, and learned that Nora had an affinity for music. When she was well enough to leave the hospital and go to a foster home, she gave her the fiddle as a symbol of moving on to a better life. A few months later, Nora heard a quote that reminded her of the woman, and she carved it into the back of the instrument. For the next several years, that quote and the fiddle reminded her not to let herself be trapped by her past.

Now, holding her beloved instrument, she thinks that this may be more than simply a wish being granted. It may be a chance for her to move on. The smile still on her face, she gently puts the fiddle back in the pack and thanks Tulkas before shouldering it and standing.

"When do I start?" she asks eagerly. Tulsa chuckles.

"In a moment, child. We have one more gift. Once you arrive in Arda, you will take on the physical age of a small child and grow at the rate of an average dwarrowdam. You will come to understand the purpose of this in time. You will also have the ability to shape shift into any animal you wish. This also you will come to understand." Nora stares at Tulkas with wide eyes. Not trusting herself to speak without squeaking, she simply nods, but she can't hold back the small grin of excitement.

"Are you ready?" Aulë asks her. She turns to face him and eagerly nods her head. He smiles. "Very well. Prepare yourself. This hopefully will not be as uncomfortable as it was before, but better safe than sorry." She smiles and closes her eyes. The shifting colors return and move at a brisk pace, but they aren't dizzying this time and there's only a slight pressure on her head. She feels her body change and looks down. Her hands are now small and chubby. Her limbs are short, and her clothes hang like curtains. Just as she starts to wonder what kinds of clothes she should pull from the bag, the colors disappear. In their place is a thick forest in every direction.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm gonna ask for patience from all you wonderful readers. This is my first fanfic (at least in the sense of actual writing instead of head cannoning), so please pardon any errors or bad writing as I get the hang of this. I would appreciate any feedback you guys have. Compliments are nice, but criticism is good, too. If there's nothing to criticize, there's nothing wrong, and I know there's at least a few things wrong that I don't see and can fix. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Middle Earth

Nora marvels at the beauty of the foliage. The trees make her think of a kauri forest. It's fairly warm, so she guesses it must be summertime. In Britain, fair weather like this would warrant a day off work, a trip to the beach, and tank tops. On that thought, she slips off her pack and sets it on the ground, kneeling beside it. She pulls an image to her head, sticks her toddler hand into the bag, and pulls out a small tunic, trousers, and boots. She feels a little sad as she takes off her sweatpants and t-shirt, but it feels good to wear clothes that fit, and she stuffs the old clothes into the bag.

Now dressed in comfortable new toddler clothes (and remarking the oddity of that thought), she shoulders her pack and starts walking in a random direction. The way she has it figured, no forest goes on forever, so however long it takes, she'll eventually exit the forest.

After a few hours of straight walking, she sits on the ground beside a tree to rest. Her new body surprisingly has little endurance, especially considering that small children are well known for having too much energy. Her stomach aches, but she thinks nothing of it. Until it rumbles. She chuckles and pulls her pack towards her. She thinks "food" and sticks her hand inside. What she pulls out, however, is anything but edible.

It's a folded piece of paper. Furrowing her brow, she unfolds it. The inside reads, "Not yet, dear child. It is crucial that you learn to use your gift. Look around you for what you need. Trust your instincts." Nora isn't sure what it means about the gift, but it clearly wants her to look for food somewhere besides the bag.

She looks around, scavenging her mind for anything about edible plants. Roots of almost any plant are edible, but her toddler hands aren't strong enough to dig through the hard dirt. She tries to remember anything else that might help. She can recognize some spices, but spices are flavor, not food. She remembers reading somewhere that if you cut an inch or two deep into a pine tree and scrape off the outer bark, you can eat the inner bark. That would help, except that there are no pine trees in sight, and she didn't see any during her trek. She continues to comb her memories for anything that might help. She continues to come up with nothing useful.

After a while, Nora remembers her objective to get out of the forest. She stands up brushes herself off, shoulders her pack, and continues walking in the direction she'd been going. Or thought she'd been going. Was she still going the same way? Uh oh. She quickly takes off the pack and reaches inside it for a compass. She does get one, but it keeps spinning and spinning with no set point. Frustrated, she throws the compass away. She tries to remember what her first grade teacher had said about alternatives for a compass. Stars. No, that wouldn't work. Judging from the sun's position, it can't be any later than four o'clock in the afternoon. Wait a minute...the sun! It rises in the east and sets in the west! As long as she knows the approximate time and the season, she can tell which ways are north, south, east, and west. She just needs to get a better view...aha! She finds a tree populated with enough limbs for her to climb. She pulls herself up branch after branch to the top of the tree, forcing herself not to look down. Once she's at the top, she has a clear view of the sun. She knows it's summertime, based on the blooming flowers, and she can guess it's about 4pm. She estimates the angle, quickly does the mental math, and confidently determines that north is just slightly to her right. Grinning happily, she climbs back down.

-linebreak-

After a few hours, she has a new appreciation for toilets, and she begins to think the direction she chose was either wrong or incorrect. If the latter, then she did her calculations wrong or forgot something. If the former, then she simply chose the wrong way to go. Hungry. Either way, the forest is getting denser, which means she's walking father into it rather than getting out. She sits down for a few minutes to rest, then turns on her heal and goes the other way.

-linebreak-

A few hours more, and it seems she's no closer to escaping the wood. If anything, with every turn she makes, the trees only become thicker and closer together. Hungry. She begins to worry if she will ever get out. Thirsty. Is there no end to the suffocating forest? Tired. So tired. Nora's toddler body is exhausted. She sits on the ground and removes the bag from her back. Setting it in front of her, she lifts the flap and thinks, "bed roll," then pulls out a nice toddler-sized bed roll. She does the same with "blanket." Tucking herself in, she quickly falls asleep.

-linebreak-

When she wakes, the sun has barely risen and the crickets are still chirping. Crickets! Nora bolts upright as she remembers that crickets and other insects are edible and usually easy to find. She cringes at the thought of eating bugs, but at the moment, it's her best option. She puts the blanket and bedroll in her pack and begins her search for crawling, hopping, and chirping food.

Half an hour later, she realizes that bug hunting is nowhere near as easy as she thought. Being hungry and thirsty isn't helping, either. She plops down on the ground with a sigh and closes her eyes. She listens. She tries to detect anything that her eyes weren't able to. Then she notices something. A familiar smell. Is that...could that actually be here? She opens her eyes and follows her nose on her hands and knees. Her nose leads her to a small mint plant. She mentally cheers and begins carefully plucking the leaves. The most common use for mint is for flavor, but it also has medicinal uses, having the ability to treat rashes and colds. What Nora is interested in, though, is the fact that the leaves of the mint plant are very much edible. They don't provide much in the way of nutrition, but it soothes her stomach. After she finishes off the last leaf, she collapses onto her side. As wonderful as it was to soothe her hunger, the mint did nothing about her thirst. The issue of water is still present, and more pressing. If only she could smell the water...and maybe more food...and find it that way.

Smell...smell...SMELL! That's it! Nora sits up excitedly as she remembers what Tulkas told her. She has the ability to turn into any animal she wishes. An animal with a good sense of smell - a wolf, for instance - would be more than able to find food! She crawls into a kneeling position and closes her eyes. There's just one problem, though: she has no idea how to turn into a wolf. Perhaps that's what the note meant. She needs to learn to shape shift. She goes through her memories of stories that feature this kind of change. Some focused on the animal's instincts, some on their senses, some on the feel of the body of the animal, and many more techniques. She mentally goes through each and every one she can recall, and remains a human (or rather a dwarfling). Another thought occurs to her. What if the animals are linked to her own appearance as she currently is? What if it's simply a matter of picturing herself as something else?

She imagines her limbs growing shorter, her face growing outward, a tail sprouting just above her bottom, her ears becoming longer, and her hair shortening and spreading to cover her entire body. And that's exactly what happens.

She keeps her eyes closed, but is still overwhelmed by the sensory intake. She can feel the minute movement of the air as it travels through her fur. She can hear the leaves faintly rustling at the very tops of the trees. She can taste the pollen in the air as she pants. She can smell...yes!

She opens her eyes and is surprised by how good her vision is. Canines are supposed to be colorblind, and yet her vision has only been sharpened by a considerable amount. After getting over the surprise, she sniffs the air again. Yes! There it is! She crouches and then pounces on the unsuspecting cricket. Unconcerned with anything besides filling her stomach, she chews the bug quickly and swallows it ravenously. She does this a few more times. Having satisfied her hunger for now (and intentionally ignored the fact that she ate several big bugs), she turns her head to examine herself. What she finds is surprising, but it makes sense.

She's a puppy. Not quite small enough to comfortably fit into a shoebox, but she definitely has the proportions that would indicate an age of no more than a few weeks. Her fur coat is mocha-colored, just like her hair, and her tail is tiny. She looks around for her pack, but she can't find it. She assumes it faded with her change like her clothes did.

Nora suddenly realizes how thirsty she is. She starts panting, her tongue lolling over the right side of her mouth. There are no signs of rain or dew. Roots...roots are edible, but they also carry a lot of water. Where before she had weak toddler hands, she now has functional puppy paws. If she can reach the roots, she can get food and water at the same time. She walks until she's about three feet away from the nearest tree, then starts to dig. It takes a good hour and a half to reach a root, but it was more than worth it. As soon as she takes the first bite into the root, her tongue labs up the sweet water as she chews on it. Being in the the form of a very young wolf pup, she shouldn't still be hungry, but she goes digging for two more roots before she's full. Then again, her size may have something to do with it. She has the proportions of a young pup, but the size of one that's already halfway grown.

It's after she realizes this that she notices the sun has lowered considerably and is approaching dusk. She decides not to change back. The wolf is much more comfortable with the night's temperature than the dwarfling. She walks toward another tree, but completely forgets about the hole she dug in search of roots. She falls into it and hits her rear right leg. When she finally lands and is still, there's a sharp pain just above her paw. She carefully sits up, wincing as her leg is jarred. She tries to use her good hind leg to get out, but the hole is too deep for her to escape with her injury. She whimpers softly and lays down carefully. She curls up into a ball and soon falls asleep.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Me again. I know that a lot of people (myself included) enjoy reading romances. I just wanted to let you know that eventually, there will be romance in the series. With who? You'll just have to find out. And now, to the reviews!**

 **MissCallaLily: Thanks so much! I will try to post regularly.**


	4. Chapter 4: Durinsfolk

"...won't believe what I found!" A child's voice wakes Nora. Her ears perk up and her eyes snap open, but she's slow to move her head, for fear of jostling her leg.

"Are you sure you didn't simply imagine it?" a much deeper, much older voice asks. Is that...could that possibly be...?

"I could not be more sure if I had picked it up and carried it back with me," the child replies. "Now, I know I saw it, but if only finding it again were a bit easier." Doubting their ability to find her judging from how far away they sound, Nora decides to get their attention. She starts whimpering and howling as a puppy in distress would. Less than a minute later, a small blonde figure peeks over the edge of the ditch. She stops howling. The boy raises his head and calls to the others.

"Hey, Kee! I think I found it!" He looks about nine years old in human years, but his big ears suggest that he's a dwarfling, which would make him much older. If Nora's memory and research was correct, Dwarves age 3.4 times slower than humans, which would put this boy at about 30. His eyes are a striking deep blue. His blonde hair is curly and barely brushes his shoulders. On the left side of his head is a family braid with two clasps on it: one is plain and silver, and the other is blue with intricate designs and a tiny blue stone, probably a sapphire. Before Nora has any time to wonder what those beads mean, another child appears, excitedly peering into the ditch. This one looks about 7 in human years, which would put him at about 25, if his large ears say anything about his race. His hair is the slightest bit shorter, and is dark brown. He wears the same beads in his family braid as the blonde. His eyes are a rich chocolate brown. His face is pulled into an excited grin and wide eyes.

"I told you! I told you!" the younger boy softly exclaims. Something seems familiar about these two...but she doesn't have time to figure out what before another person looks into the ditch. Thorin Oakenshield, though with the face of a person much younger than featured in the movies, is unmistakable. Minus the few light wrinkles and grey streaks, he looks almost exactly as he did in The Hobbit. The same curly black hair, short beard, and stormy gray eyes.

"Indeed," he says, crouching beside the boys and looking into the ditch. "It seems you were right, Kíli." Kíli! That must be who the younger dwarfling is! Which means the other one must be Fíli! The fangirl part of Nora squeals in delight. She slowly gets to her feet, but her right hind leg hurts even worse than it did the day before. She scratches at the side of the ditch with her left front paw. Fíli's excited expression morphs into one of concern.

"Uncle, I don't think she can get out," he says. Kíli looks at his brother.

"How do you know it's a girl?" he says.

"She doesn't have any...well, any..." Fíli sputters and turns slightly red. Aw. How cute. Kíli thankfully understands and doesn't need him to finish. His ears turn a bit red, as well. Fíli changes the subject. "Well, she can't climb out, and I can't reach her. Uncle, can you get her out?" Thorin pauses for a moment, as if trying to decide how to proceed, then moves to put his knees on the ground. Carefully and slowly, so as not to step on her, he puts one foot into the ditch for support. He then reaches down and gently picks her up, then hoists himself and her out of the hole. Sitting down beside the boys, he sets her in his lap. While he examines her leg, the dwarflings pet her head and back. Following her canine instincts, Nora sniffs their hands and licks them, causing Kíli to laugh. Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through her leg, and she whimpers, thanking the Valar for the high pain tolerance of canines.

"The hock seems to be fractured," Thorin says. Hock? What's that? Kíli asks that question at the same time that Fíli asks if fractured means it's broken. "Kíli, a wolf's hocks are the bones in the ankle joints of its hind legs. A fracture is a crack, Fíli, not a break. Her right hock has been cracked. If it was fully broken, she would not have been able to stand," he explains. Well, at least she knows what the fall did to her leg.

"But will she be alright?" Kíli asks, concern evident in his voice and on his face. Thorin shakes his head.

"I doubt it, Kíli. A pup so young, especially an injured one, would not have been left alone by its mother unless something had happened to her, and even a fully grown wolf would have a difficult time fending for itself with a fractured hock." Thorin's words cause the boys' faces to scrunch in worry. After a moment, Fíli's expression changes to that of a child convinced he's come up with the greatest idea ever.

"What if we brought her home with us? We could take care of her, and Ama wouldn't mind," he suggests eagerly. Kíli's expression quickly morphs to match his brother's.

"Yes, that's perfect! Please, Uncle? Can we take the pup home?" The dwarflings give their uncle their best puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. Nora can feel Thorin's abdomen tense as he holds in a chuckle. After a few moments (which Nora is sure he waited just to add to the suspense), Thorin sighs.

"As long as you understand that whether or not she stays is up to your amad." The boys grin and nod their heads vigorously. "Well then, we'd best be on our way if we are to be back in time for lunch." All three of them stand up (Nora still carefully held in Thorin's arms), and head off in a direction she assumes leads to their home. After about an hour, the Durins walk out of the forest. Seriously? She walked around for _days_ and wasn't able to get out, and these Dwarves did it in an hour. Well, it probably helps that they know their way around the forest. An odd smell wafts up Nora's nose, and she looks up to see what it is. Oh. Well, that does make sense.

In front of her is a small range of small mountains covered in green foliage. At the base of the center mountain is what resembles an eighteenth-century mine entrance from Earth. Spread out along the base of the range is a well-defended community. There are houses and other buildings surrounded by a high wooden wall and farmland. This must be Ered Luin, the new settlement of the Dwarves of Erebor. The trio and the pup approach the gate. The door is shut, and a Dwarf in armor walks towards them after stretching.

"Welcome back, Master Thorin, Master Fíli, Master Kíli. I see you've brought a friend," says the Dwarf. His voice is friendly.

"Thank you, Fefur," Thorin replies. "This pup has been injured. These two-" he gestures towards the dwarflings, "-practically begged to let her come with us." Fefur squints at her.

"A bit big for a wolf pup, don't you think?" he asks.

"Definitely, but a pup, just the same. I doubt she'll be very much trouble," Thorin answers. After talking for a few more minutes, Fefur unlocks the gate and allows them to pass. The fangirl part of Nora has its jaw hanging wide open at what's inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Ered Luin

**Author's Note: I just realized I've been forgetting something vital. Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the OC and the characters that can't be found in any of JRR Tolkien or Peter Jackson's work.**

Aaaaaaaand que the squealing fangirl.

Nora's mental jaw is hanging as wide as it can possibly go. Inside the gates are two-story houses, store fronts, vendor stalls, an inn, a stable, and a few animals scattered around. The most interesting part, though, is the population of Dwarves. Mostly dwarrows, with a few dwarrowdams here and there. She can only tell the dams from the dwarrows because of the amount of facial hair. The dams have light sideburns or the occasional small mustache, but none have beards. None of the Dwarves wear bright colors; all of their clothes could be put into what film-costume designers would call the "mushroom colors" category. All of them have wild, usually curly, hair, and all of them have braids and metal beads decorating their hair. A few dwarflings can be seen running around or clinging to the adults.

Thorin and his nephews walk through the street, the boys rushing ahead and then falling back like yo-yos. After about fifteen minutes, they approach a house. Kíli rushes inside ("Ama! Ama! Come quick! Look what we found!"), but Fíli waits for Thorin at the door and holds it open as he walks inside. Squealing fangirl, take two.

The home of the Durins is small and cozy. What looks like the living room is a square room about ten feet wide. There's one small couch and an armchair, both of them worn and seemingly handmade. The floor is mostly covered by a plain rug, but the dirt floor beneath it can be seen around the edges. There's a low square table (also handmade) about 4 feet across. There's one open door on the right side of the far wall that appears to lead to the kitchen. On the other side of the room is a spiral staircase leading to a second floor. Rushing down that staircase is Kíli, followed by a less-rushed dwarrowdam. She looks so much like Thorin and Kíli, there's no doubting that she is Dis, Thorin's sister, Fíli and Kíli's mother. She slows on the last few steps as she sees Thorin with Nora (the large wolf pup) in his arms.

"Thorin, what's this?" Her voice makes Nora think of Courtney Cox with a British accent. She eyes Nora. "Why have you brought a wolf into the house?"

"Ama, she's injured. We found her trapped in a ditch in the woods," Fíli says. "She's friendly, see?" He pets the top of her head, and she moves around so she can lick his hand. "Uncle said she fractured her right hock," he adds. Dis's weary expression morphs into one of concern. She walks forward slowly, keeping her eyes on the pup (a.k.a. Nora).

"Her mother wasn't with her?" Dis asked. Thorin shook his head.

"She was alone. Kíli saw found her in a ditch early this morning and came back to tell me. If the mother was able or willing to come back to her pup, she would've done it by the time we reached her," he answers.

"Uncle says she won't make it on her own with a facted hock," Kíli tells his mother, adorably mispronouncing "fractured." "Please can she stay? Please, Ama?" he pleads with Dis. She looks reluctant at first, but then Fíli joins the pleading. With both of her sons making pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, she quickly loses what remains of her resolve and sighs.

"She may stay." The boys start to cheer, but she interrupts. "She may stay _only_ until she is well enough to survive on her own. Understood?" Fíli and Kíli's faces fall a bit, but they nod. Nora can understand Dis's hesitation to allow a wolf into her home, even one so young. Wolves tend to be unpredictable and sometimes dangerous. There's very little danger from the average puppy, but any good mother tends to be paranoid about the safety of her children.

"What'll we name her?" Fíli asks. The adults look at him. "Well, we can't just keep calling her 'the pup' or 'it,' can we? She needs a name," he elaborates. Kíli immediately agrees and begins suggesting names. Nora wonders if that's a good idea. If Dis will only allow her to stay until she's healed, then it's better if the boys form as little attachment as possible. It seems the adults think the same thing. Thorin and Dis look at each other, then Thorin crouches down to the level of the dwarflings.

"Fíli, Kíli, giving the pup a name may not be such a good idea." At their confused expressions, he explains. "She will only be here for a short time, and then she will have to go back to the forest. Giving her a name will only make it more difficult to let her go when that time comes." The boys nod sadly in understanding.

-linebreak-

By the time the sun goes down, Nora's comfortably situated on a folded blanket under the living room table (the only place she could be without tripping anyone), and her leg is wrapped up nicely after a visit from the town's healer (who happens to have Oín as an apprentice). Dis is in the kitchen, preparing an unknown something that smells delicious. Thorin is sitting in the armchair, smoking pipe-weed and watching Fíli and Kíli, who are laying on their stomachs on the floor, facing Nora. Kíli, having insisted upon calling her _something_ after getting confused, has dubbed her Girl. Now, the boys are petting her and cooing, calling her Girl. Dis gave her a bowl of water earlier, which she had lapped up quickly, so her thirst is no longer an issue. Her hunger, however, might just get to her if she doesn't get a taste of whatever Dis is cooking. Speaking of which...

"Boys! Time for dinner!" The dwarflings scurry to their feet and rush to the kitchen, which apparently has a table and chairs. Thorin follows behind at a much slower pace. Now the only occupant in the living room, Nora curls up, tucks her head into her side, and closes her eyes. If she's not going to eat, she might as well sleep. This plan does not work out. Only a few minutes later, the boys come back with three plates. They lay on their stomachs and place their own plates in front of them. They put the third on the floor in front of Nora. With smells flooding her nose and the steam particles landing on her tongue, her hunger erases all coherent thought and she lunges at the food. The boys snort and giggle, but she only cares about filling her stomach with the delicious contents of the plate. Thankfully, there's a lot of food, and by the time she finishes her plate, she's full and content. She hears a soft deep chuckle and looks up to see Thorin watching the three of them with a smile on his face.

With a belly full of Dis's delicious cooking, Nora feels the pull of sleep. Before succumbing to it, she licks each of the dwarflings' cheeks (causing them to giggle once more) as a goodnight gesture. She then curls up and closes her eyes. Soon, she drifts off into the first peaceful sleep she's had since arriving in Middle Earth.


	6. Chapter 6: Home of the Durins

**Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson own everything except my OC and characters they wouldn't recognize.**

"Kee! Give it back!" A shout jolts Nora out of a sound sleep, and she bangs her head on the underside of the low table. Thankfully, canine creatures have high pain tolerance, and it doesn't bother her in the slightest. However, it does get attention for two reasons: a) the dwarflings remember she's there and excitedly peek under the table, and b) being now fully conscious, she becomes aware of a familiar - and urgent - sensation. Uh oh. She tries to figure out how to tell the children that she needs to go outside before she ruin's the rug. Think, think, think, think...think...think...oh! Right! How could she have missed something so obvious? Back in Britain, before Social Services found her, her best friend was her dog, Maisley. Whenever Maisley had to go relieve herself, she would lightly scratch at the door.

Plan in mind, Nora carefully crawls out from under the table and limps toward the door.

"What's wrong, Girl?" Fíli asks. She lightly paws at the door in response. When he and Kíli don't seem to get the message, she paws the door again and adds a whimper.

"Is she okay, Fee?" Kíli asks his brother. Fíli just shrugs his shoulders. It's right then that Thorin comes down the stairs and asks what's going on. Kíli runs up to him and grabs his pant leg as he steps onto the floor.

"Uncle! Is she okay?" he asks while pointing at Nora. Seeing that neither of the boys are taking the hint, she paws the door again and whimpers. Seeing the blank expression, she huffs and lifts one leg to imitate a male dog relieving himself. Thorin's brow furrows for a moment before realization crosses his features. His mouth twists into an amused smile.

"She's fine, don't worry," he tells the boys, "she simply hears nature's call." It takes a moment, but the dwarflings eventually catch on. Their eyes widen and their mouths drop to form little _oh_ 's. Fíli moves first, going to open the door. Nora manages to move out of the way before the door can accidentally hit her, and she speed-limps outside. She sees the widely populated street and her canine instincts can't override her instinct for privacy. She heads to the side of the building and turns the corner. Deciding it's as secluded as it's gonna get, she's about to squat, but then she hears two sets of small feet. She turns and sees the dwarflings following her. Oh, for heaven's sake! Seriously? Do you mind? She huffs in annoyance and glares at them. It takes a few minutes of charades and glaring for them to get the message and go back to the front of the building.

After finishing her business, she limps back to the front and follows the boys inside. The unmistakable smell of sausage in a pan wafts up her nose and her stomach softly growls, which produced a train of thought that confuses her. Dogs only eat once a day, and wolves usually eat even more sparsely. She had a big meal just last night. She shouldn't be hungry. Maybe it's just the delicious smell of the cooking meat? No. Even that wouldn't be enough to make her stomach growl. She is very big for a puppy of her apparent age...maybe that has something to do with it. Either way, she's hungry, and the sausage smells heavenly. The boys return to their chase and she follows her nose to the kitchen, where Dis is cooking and talking to her brother simultaneously.

"...don't know. He's still so young, Thorin-"

"He'll be thirty next month. Dis-"

"I know, I know. It's just that...well, Firon was supposed to teach him." Both adults become quiet. Dis removes the finished sausage from the pan and leans on the counter for support. "When Fíli was born," Dis continues in a soft, shaky voice, "he talked of almost nothing but the time we would spend with him. More than anything, he spoke of teaching Fíli his way around the forges." Her voice becomes a whisper toward the end, and her shoulders tremble. Thorin's face softens and he walks towards his younger sister. He puts his hands on her shoulders and gently turns her around to face him. Dis's eyes are filled with tears, and one is already running down her left cheek. Her next words are spoken with sobs. "Oh, I'm sorry. Y-you'd think th-that it gets easier af-after twenty-four years." Thorin says nothing, but pulls his sister into his arms, and she folds herself into his chest and sobs quietly into his shirt.

Not quite knowing whether it's her human or canine instincts driving her or both, Nora quietly limps into the kitchen and sits beside Dis's feet, leaning on her leg in a comforting gesture. Firon must be Fíli and Kíli's father. If what she knows about Dwarves and how strongly they're bonded to their mates is correct...it makes sense that Dis is still mourning her husband.

-linebreak-

After a while, Dis pulls herself together, pets Nora on the head, and she and Thorin continue their conversation about whether Thorin should begin teaching Fíli to work in a forge. Apparently, the reason the silver beads in Fíli and Kíli's hair are plain is that Dwarves are expected to create their own family beads, and the dwarflings simply aren't old enough for that, yet. By a dwarfling's fortieth birthday, he's expected to have learned enough blacksmithing to imprint his own design on his family bead. Fíli, evidently, is just over ten years away from that day. Not much time to gain enough skill to do a good job. The result of the discussion is the decision that both of Dis's sons will begin learning from Thorin at the beginning of next week.

 **Author's Note: I'm trying to figure out which points of the lives of young Fíli and Kíli I should write about. Any ideas?**

 **SunnySides: Thank you so much! Rest assured, Nora is not destined to become a Mary Sue. She may have been headed that way back in her foster home, but here in Middle Earth, I fully intend for her to be a butt-kicking reincarnation of awesomeness! You're right about it resembling Mary Poppins's bag. It wasn't intentional, but it's a pretty funny coincidence. I promise, the Durins will survive! Otherwise, there cannot be a book 5. Whoops! Spoilers! Sshh, don't tell anyone! I will do my utmost to keep the story up and running. I can't make any promises about late August-early September, though. That's the approximate time I'm supposed to be joining the Air Force. When that happens, I'll do my best to keep the story going, but the updates probably won't be as regular. There will likely be a six-week-or-so-long pause while I'm in basic training. I will promise not to abandon the story, though.**


	7. Chapter 7: Healing

**Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson hold all the patents and copyrights.**

Later that day, the town healer, Kram, comes to check on Nora. During the examination, she - along with her blanket - is on the table. Fíli and Kíli sit on the couch, impatient to hear how their new friend is doing. Dis sits in the armchair sewing repairs into old clothes, and Thorin is leaning against the wall behind her. Kram sits on a stool beside the table and gently prods her leg and moves it around, trying to gauge the progress of her injury's recovery by feel and response. Attempting to be helpful, she mostly stays quiet and whimpers when something hurts. Her checkup goes pretty quickly, and Kram declares that she is already getting better. Fíli and Kíli cheer and hop off the couch, though Fíli seems less excited - probably because he remembers that the sooner she recovers, the sooner she has to leave. Kíli, however, is unperturbed.

"You hear that, Girl?" he says to her excitedly, leaning over the table to pet her. "You're getting better! You'll be running around in no time!" Fíli says nothing, but joins his brother in petting her head. Nora licks his face in an effort to cheer him up. It works, and he giggles. She wags her tail as his fingers scratch an itchy spot behind her right ear, and he and Kíli both burst into a giggling fit.

Nora notices Kram talking to Thorin quietly in the corner, expressions of concern on both of their faces. She wonders briefly what they're discussing, but pushes those thoughts aside. She spends the rest of the day entertaining the boys and scarfing her food.

\- linebreak -

After dinner and after the dwarflings are sent to bed, Nora is situated once more under the table. Thorin and Dis are sitting on the couch and armchair, respectively, talking quietly. She hears the tone of the conversation change, and her ears perk up.

"But what exactly did Kram say, Thorin?" He sighs.

"He said, 'She seems friendly enough, but it's not natural. No wolf, nor any living thing, should be able to heal so quickly.' I am inclined to agree, Dis. Any other wolf would have taken a week to show the improvement that the pup showed in only a day. At this rate, she'll be completely fine within a fortnight."

"And what's so bad about that, Thorin?" Dis asks her brother. "So the pup heals quickly. She's also very large, and did that stop you from bringing her home?" Thorin is silent, and Dis continues. "Not to mention, she's obviously far more intelligent than any animal ever should be, and yet, there have been no spoken concerns about that." He stays quiet for a few minutes, then speaks slowly.

"I do not know if these characteristics are bad signs, and I never said that I thought they were. I merely agreed that it isn't natural." Nora rolls her eyes at Thorin's words. Of course it isn't natural! She isn't even from Middle Earth, for Pete's sake. "Kíli feels ill for a week. Then, all of a sudden, he feels much better and wants to take a walk in the forest. That very same walk, we find the pup. For all we know, she's a sign from Mahal, himself. I don't know." Kíli was sick? Concern fills Nora's mind before she remembers that Thorin said he felt better. Well, he got one thing right: she _was_ sent by Mahal.

She listens for a little while longer, and comes to a conclusion: while neither of the adults think she's a threat, Dis thinks she's simply an irregular, unpredictable wolf, and Thorin suspects supernatural intervention.

\- linebreak -

In the middle of the night, long after Dis and Thorin finished talking and went to sleep, Nora jerks awake, not quite sure what disturbed her sleep. She looks around and peeks out from under the table. She sees nothing. She sniffs the air. Nothing. She listens as intently as she can. No-wait...what's that sound? It sounds like a wet sponge being slowly wiped across wood.

She slowly crawls out from under the table and looks around again. She sees nothing except Thorin sleeping on the couch. After some confusion, Nora guesses that there simply aren't enough rooms or enough beds for all of them, and Thorin, holding true to the chivalrous character she saw in the movies, took the couch.

Nora continues to listen. She hears the soft snores of the whole family, so everyone is asleep and obviously not cleaning. _Hiss_. She freezes. That's not good. She limps over to Thorin and muzzles his hand. Nothing. She gently nips at his forearm. Nothing. She whines and licks his face. This works. He groans and turns his head away from her, obviously trying to go back to sleep. She whines louder and nudges his shoulder with her right front paw. He groans again and rolls over to face her, groggily propping himself up on his elbow. He glares at her as fiercely as he can while half asleep - which isn't very fiercely.

"What do you want?" he says, though it sounds more like, "Wuddo yo wont?" She turns and limps away from him, listening carefully. _Slide_. _Hiss_. It's coming from upstairs. She growls softly and the hair on her back stands up. Thorin instantly becomes more alert. "What is it, girl?" he asks as he sits up, tosses the blanket aside, and stands. She limps towards the spiral staircase and contemplates for a second how she's going to get to the second floor. She eventually just decides to step-jump. She gets two steps up before Thorin scoops her up and swiftly but quietly walks up the stairs.

When he reaches the top, he gently sets her on the floor and waits for her to keep going. There's a short hallway with two doors, both on the left side, and a window on the right. She continues to listen. _Hiss_. She limps toward the second door, which has been left cracked (probably to comfort the boys), and gently nudges it wide open. Inside is a low bed, a little wider than a twin-sized mattress. On the bed is a softly snoring Fíli and a loudly snoring Kíli. Under the bed, however, is what has Nora's attention. Coiled up beneath the six-inch-high bed frame, about to slither up the wall toward the mattress, is a snake. It doesn't look like any kind Nora's ever seen before, but she's not ignorant. The diamond-shaped head makes it obvious that the snake is poisonous.

Her ears flatten against her head, her hair stands up, she bares her teeth, and she growls loudly. Kíli, being closer to her, hears her and wakes up first. After a few seconds, he stares wide-eyed at her, fearful, and shakes his brother awake. Fíli's reaction is similar, but he pulls his little brother behind him. When they back up against the wall, Nora barks in fear, trying to get them away from that side of the bed...the side the snake was crawling up. The noise wakes Dis and she comes running into the room. She shrieks at the sight of the wolf growling at her frightened sons. She tries to run at her, but Thorin stops her. His eyes are cautious, but he seems to know something's wrong.

The snake twitches, recapturing Nora's undivided attention. It turns its head and focuses its eyes on her. She growls louder and barks again. The snake coils up and springs at her, jaws wide. Anticipating the move, she side-steps and quickly lunges at its now vulnerable neck. Dis screams. The snake is still writhing and hissing, so Nora shakes her head back and forth violently. The snake still writhes. Eventually, she realizes that shaking it isn't going to work. She might have clamped her jaws into its neck so that it can't strike or bite, but it's still very much alive. Remembering the movie Crocodile Dundee, she captures the lower part of its body in her front paws, uses her body weight to hold it down, and yanks on its neck with as much strength as she can muster. A snap is heard, and the writhing stops. She drops the now dead snake and turns to look at the Durins.

At some point during the scuffle, Dis had fallen to her knees, grabbed her sons, and pulled them as close to her as she could. She's now sitting and shaking, silent tears running down her cheeks as she holds the crying dwarflings. Thorin is sitting with them, all three of them wrapped in his arms. He stares at Nora with a combination of shock, relief, and gratitude.

With the danger no longer present, Nora's exhaustion catches up with her. She lays down, careful of her leg, and quickly falls asleep.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. The last few days have been hectic. I lost my job, I went to the movies to recover, my sister came home after 3 weeks in Alabama, I took her to the movies, and I argued with my dad. Anyway, I keep thinking of what Fíli and Kíli would look like as kids, and I've come to a conclusion: Fíli is Ryan Gosling as a kid, and Kíli is Freddie Highmore. At least as far as looks go. Freddie Highmore's voice just isn't rambunctious enough to sound like Kíli.**


	8. Chapter 8: 1,2,3, How Many Gifts Has She

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters whose names cannot be found in any published text or film.**

Nora's dreams are filled with color. Not the kind that gave her a severe case of motion sickness on the way to see Tulkas and Aulë, thank goodness, but similar to the sky she saw once she was there. Come to think of it, this place looks almost exactly like that room did...

"Actually," says the voice of Aulë behind her, "this time, you really are dreaming. I simply guided your subconscious here." Nora smirks, but doesn't turn around. She doesn't need to. Since she's still in wolf form, her acute senses detected him before and can tell where he is now. Instead, she stares at the sky, admiring the clear view. _Why am I here?_ she thinks, guessing he'll understand her.

"A thought crossed your mind two days ago. You figured that if you weren't going to stay, the dwarflings shouldn't give you a name." She nods, remembering when she arrived at the home of the Durins. "Whether they give you a name or not, you must stay with them. Do you understand, child?" She nods again, but wonders why. "That answer will be revealed in time. For now, just remember what I said." As he finishes his response, his voice becomes muffled, like it's trying to pass through a fog. Within a minute, a thick fog really does appear. It covers everything, making it impossible to see anything. After a minute, the fog changes color and becomes so thick, it's as if her eyes are closed. hang on...her eyes really are closed. And that color looks like what she would see if a light was shining through her eyelids. Hmm...

Nora becomes aware that she's awake...and very warm. Why is she so warm? She opens her eyes and starts to pant. She lifts her head and looks behind her, and sees a blanket covering her. Huh. That's odd. She looks around and sees that she's still in Fíli and Kíli's room, but that in and of itself is not what gets her attention. In the corner by the door is a hiddle of four sleeping people: the Durins. Dis is leaning against Thorin, who is leaning against the wall, and the boys are curled up in their arms. Tear streaks cover Dis, Fíli, and Kíli's faces, but what surprises Nora is the single dry tear reflecting off of Thorin's cheek.

In all the movies and books Nora can remember, she can't recall ever seeing or reading about Thorin crying. However...the movies did suggest that Thorin had a soft spot for his nephews and cared a great deal about them. If they were right, then the tear can be easily exlained as a combination of shock, fear, and relief from last night.

Inwardly smiling, she silently slides out from under the blanket, stands, and stretches. The stiffness taken care of, she quietly leaves the room. She goes downstairs to look for a way to get the front door open without waking anyone, but doesn't see how she can. She goes to the kitchen, but sees no door besides the one that leads to the cellar. Seeing no other option, she makes sure no one can see, then closes her eyes. She focuses on growing hands, becoming slightly taller, and losing her tail. After a moment, the young dwarfling reaches for the handle of the door. Luckily, it's completely silent as it turns. She pulls the door open just a few inches, then changes back into a wolf. She gently nudges the door open a little wider with her snout, then slips outside. She walks around to the side of the house and squats.

After relieving herself, she goes back inside. Making sure no one can see, she turns into a little girl, silently closes the door, and turns back into a wolf. She heads back up the stairs and is about to re-enter the boys' room when she realizes something: her leg doesn't hurt. She just went down the stairs and back up without a second thought or a limp. Hesitantly, she tests it out by putting her weight on it. Nothing aside from a bit of soreness, as if she'd only sprained it.

So...a magic bag, shape-shifting, and now super healing. Wow.

Nora walks back into the room and stares at the little family. It occurs to her that while she may know the story of the Durins like the back of her hand, she knows next to nothing about the characters, themselves. Dis's husband was never actually mentioned in any of the books or movies. The only thing that hinted at his passing was the fact that Thorin was the closest thing to a father that Fíli and Kíli had. Now, she knows that their father's name was Firon, and that he died twenty-four years ago. At this point in time, Fíli and Kíli are nearly thirty and twenty-five, respectively. Fíli would've been five years old, but he's a Dwarf, which would've put him in the mindset of a two-year-old human. Kíli would've been a newborn babe. That would mean that neither of the boys were old enough for any memories to stick when their father died.

Thorin's story was pretty clear in the movies. He was a young adult when Erebor fell to Smaug and at the battle of Azanulbizar (the battle of Moria), he watched his grandfather succumb to madness, his father went missing during the Azanulbizar, and the fate of his people was thrust on his shoulders. Add that to comforting a grieving sister and raising two nephews, and you get a Dwarrow who bravely handles far more than his fair share of life's struggles.

Then there's Dis. She was a princess of Erebor, the wealthiest kingdom in all of Arda. As a member of a wealthy family, she would've grown up in a privileged and easy life. As a princess, she probably would've had expectations and responsibilities on her shoulders. As the youngest of three, she would've been given a bit more slack than her siblings. Since those two older siblings were brothers, she likely would've been doted on and a bit over-protected. Then, however it happened, she met and fell in love with Firon. Nora has no idea if he was a miner, a warrior, or a nobleman. She has no idea when they married, or if they met before or after Smaug attacked.

Come to think of it, she has no knowledge of the Durins aside from what was narrated in the books and movies. Sure, the fanfiction stories helped her to gather a picture, but all of them were based on the imaginations of the authors, and not what actually happened.

Just as she decides to try and investigate into their past, there's a knock on the front door.

 **Author's Note: I want to apologize profusely for the delay in my update. My dad has been a pain in the butt, and I've been struggling with a few things. I just want to warn you guys, I probably won't be able to update more than once or twice a week from here on out. I still love you guys! And again, any ideas for what life would be like in Ered Luin? And try to say Azanulbizar five times fast. I'll bet only 5% of you can! lol**


	9. Chapter 9: Who's This?

**Disclaimer: I own no characters who show up in the books or movies.**

 **Author's Note: words in Khuzdul and thoughts will be italicized. "Dwarrowdam" means "Dwarven woman," short f** **orm is "dam." A "damling" is a female dwarf child, a "dwarfling" is a male dwarf child. "Dwarrowlings" are dwarf children, either male or female.** **Som** **e words I made up, others I borrowed.**

 _nadadith_ **\- little brother**

 _Einharon_ **\- my One**

 _barithon_ **\- beloved husband**

.

Just as she decides to try and investigate into their past, there's a knock on the front door.

Nora jumps a little, and Thorin's eyes snap open. He gently nudges Dis and the boys awake, then stands and makes his way towards the stairs. Another knock sounds as Fíli and Kíli rub the sleep from their eyes. They're yawning and stretching until a young female voice says, "Morning, Uncle!" Suddenly excited, the boys jump up and race towards the stairs. Dis, though much more calm about it, isn't far behind. Nora quickly follows, wondering what's going on. Forgetting that she's supposed to have a limp, she bounds down the stairs after Dis. What she sees confuses her even further.

Standing in the doorway, hugging Thorin, is a female dwarfling a little older than Fíli. She has golden-blonde hair like Fíli's, and stormy-grey eyes like Thorin and Dis's. She's an inch or two taller than Fíli, and young enough that no curves have yet formed. Her facial features match Kíli's almost to a tee. When she sees the boys, she grins and releases Thorin to turn towards them. Said dwarflings shout "Flika!" and run to her. She pulls them both into a hug, laughing and grinning.

"Oh, I've missed you both so much!" she says when they release each other enough to look at each other. "So tell me, how are my favorite little brothers?" At this, the boys laugh. Wait...brothers?

"Flika," Fíli says between giggles, "we're your only brothers!" Kíli giggles, as well.

"Yeah, Lee! We're the only ones!" he says. "Flika" grins.

"And that, my dear _nadadith_ , is precisely why you two are my very favorites!" She says as she tickles Kíli, who squeals in delight, then Fíli, who squeals less and laughs more. Thorin chuckles at the three of them. Dis laughs.

"Well," she says with a grin, "am I going to get my hug now, or should I go prepare breakfast while I wait?" Flika grins, then breaks apart from the boys to hug Dis.

"Hello, _Ama_! I missed you!"

"And I missed you so very much, my little topaz!" Did says as she wraps her arms tightly around the girl. "Now, tell me," she says, releasing Flika just enough to look at her, "how was Bree? Did you have fun? Did you mind Balin and Dwalin?"

"It was great, yes we did, and yes we did," Flika laughs. _We_? Before another thought can cross Nora's already-blown mind, another voice sounds.

" _Ada_!" Thorin's face splits into a wide grin as he turns toward this new voice. A little blur runs into the house and leaps into his waiting arms. Both of them laugh as he spins them around. When he finally stops, Nora is able to see that the voice belongs to a little female dwarfling, even younger than Kíli. She has curly black hair and grey eyes like Thorin, but the resemblance stops there. Nora thinks she might one day grow to look like Katie McGrath, but doesn't have to wonder who she gets the rest of her features from, because another dwarrowdam enters the room right after the little girl.

Thorin shifts the little girl to his right arm and reaches with his left for the dam, a tender expression on his face as he looks as her.

" _Einharon_ ," he says before planting a kiss on her lips. "It's good to have you back, my love." The dam smiles at him.

"It's good to be back, _barithon_ ," she says. The dam is the same height as Dis, but has straight brown hair and brown eyes. She reminds Nora of Hayley Atwell, in her voice as well as her looks.

"Is my daughter the only one who will be giving me a hug this morning?" Dis says with humor in her tone. The little damling in Thorin's arms turns toward her with a grin, wiggles out of his grasp, and runs toward Dis.

"Auntie Dis!" she squeals with delight. Dis laughs as she wraps her arms around her niece.

"Welcome back, little Tari!" The damling kisses her aunt on the cheek, then eagerly turns toward the boys. "Fee! Kee!"

"Ree!" the boys shout in response, sandwiching her in a hug. Meanwhile, Dis walks toward the other dwarrowdam and they hug each other tightly.

"It's good to have you back, Tama," she says as they release each other. "I swear, if I trip once more over my brother's boots, I might just pull my hair out!" All three of the adults laugh at her comment.

"So," Thorin says when they've calmed down, "Where are our friends? I don't see either of Dwalin's lads, and they usually follow the girls everywhere."

"Dwalin suggested they go home first and unpack," Tama answers. "He pointed out that it's easier to have happy reunions without travel packs in the way. Tari and I dropped our packs at home, and Flika's is right there," she says, pointing toward the doorway where the damling dropped a canvas bag.

"Well," Dis says, bringing her hands together, "now that we know where everything and everyone is, I suggest we get something in our bellies." Somehow, over the loud and gleeful talking they're doing, the dwarrowlings hear Dis's comment and immediately rush around the adults' legs, eagerly agreeing that food was a grand idea. Said adults laugh, and (after Thorin closes the front door) they all follow Dis into the kitchen, where they either sit at the table and wait or help make the food.

Nora stays rooted in her spot, which she hasn't moved from since she first came down the stairs. Her brain is a confused and jumbled mess of thoughts. In an effort to preserve her sanity, she attempts to organize her thoughts and findings.

Dis has another child. A girl, Flika, nicknamed "Lee," who is a bit older than Fíli. Thorin has a wife, Tama, who appears to be about the same age as Dis. He also has a daughter, Tari, who is younger than Kíli. He apparently does not live on Dis's couch, but in his own home, with his own family. The reason they weren't present when Nora arrived is that they were in Bree. Dwalin has two sons who follow Flika and Tari around. Dwalin and his sons were in Bree with Balin, Tama, and the girls.

 _Okay...what?_ Neither the books nor the movies ever described or even mentioned Dis's daughter, Dwalin's sons, or Thorin's wife and daughter. Apparently, Nora knows so much less about the Durins than she originally thought. Thankfully, though, she's saved from contemplating even further and driving herself insane.

"Hey, Girl." Fíli's voice reaches her ears and she finally unfreezes and turns her head toward him. "Come on, let's get you some food." As if on cue, her stomach growls. He giggles and waves her over. "Come on." She decides to let her contemplating wait until later and walks over to him. The smile on his face disappears as she nears him, and he walks a few steps towards her. Confused, she looks around, then at herself, wondering what the matter is. She looks back at him, and sees his bottom lip starting to quiver. Alarmed, Nora nuzzles his cheek, hoping to cheer him up and get him to tell her what's wrong. He isn't cheered up, but he wraps his arms around her neck and buries his face in her fur. She wonders what could possibly have upset him, until she remembers something: her limp. She was supposed to limp. He must have seen her walking normally and remembered that his mother said she would have to leave when she was healed. Understanding and sympathy fill her mind, and she takes pity on the dwarfling. She gently wiggles out of his arms, walks to the other side of the room, then turns to face him. Making sure he's looking, she walks back towards him, faking a limp. His eyes light up and the smile returns to his face as he wraps her in another hug.

"You're a good girl, you are," he murmurs into her fur. "I'm sorry I got upset. I'm glad you're okay; I just didn't want you to go. I've never had a pet before." Nora chuckles (which, as a wolf, means she's quiet and her shoulders shake) at that last part. Fíli releases her and looks her in the eye. "But, if it's not too much trouble, could you keep pretending to walk funny?" She chuckles again at his lack of knowing the word _limp_. "Even in front of Kíli. I love him, but he's too young to know how to keep a secret." She nods, amused, causing the little dwarfling's face to split into a happy grin. Her stomach growls, and he laughs.

.

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm really sorry about the wait. School just started up again. While I've just recently graduated and am not in school, my little sister is, and my mom has assigned me a ton of chores to make up for my lack of academic work. On the bright side, it's looking like I'll be getting another job, so she'll lighten up and I can get back to writing! By the way, any ideas for scenes of life in Ered Luin? Now that we've got five more OCs, it'll be even more fun!**

 **Dantae Ophydain: First, I'm sorry I didn't respond to your review earlier. Second, Thanks so much! I hope the story doesn't disappoint.**


	10. Chapter 10: New People, Pasts, Presents

The day is a whirlwind.

True to her word (non-verbal though it may have been), Nora continues to pretend to limp. Upon entering the kitchen with Fíli, she's bombarded by excited dwarrowlings. Fíli and Kíli introduce her to Flika and Tari as Girl. The damlings giggle when she nuzzles and licks their cheeks, and they look crestfallen when it's explained that she can only stay until she's healed. Food, however, quickly cheers them up and draws the attention of everyone in the room. Before anything can be eaten, though, there's a knock at the door, which Thorin answers. It turns out to be Dwalin, Balin, and two dwarflings around Flika's age who look exactly alike, and they all join the family in the kitchen for food. After a while, Nora learns that the dwarflings' names are Dolin and Dolit, and their mother's name was Kraita. She doesn't hear how Kraita died, but deduces that it happened either in childbirth or before the twins were old enough to remember her.

After breakfast and a few hours of talking, Thorin takes his wife and daughter home (wherever that is) to unpack, and Balin goes home (he lives with Dwalin and his sons) shortly afterwards. Dwalin and his boys stay for a bit longer (Dolin and Dolit really do follow Flika and Tari around everywhere), then head home, as well. By that time, lunch has also been eaten, and Dis is thoroughly scrubbing the kitchen from the excess of used dishes and messes from exuberant children. Flika, Fíli, and Kíli turn out to be the kind of children who don't have to be ordered to help clean up their messes. The boys sweep and scrub while Flika helps her mother do the dishes. All three of the dwarrowlings help their mother make dinner, and the aroma of food once again has Nora's stomach rumbling.

At every meal, the dwarflings make an extra plate for her. They fill it up with everything they would normally eat (that is to say, with vegetables along with meat). Dis is the only one who finds it strange when Nora wolfs down (no pun intended) everything she's given, but she doesn't say anything about it.

At night, Flika sleeps in Dis's room, and Fíli and Kíli go to their own room after kissing their mother and hugging their sister goodnight. Nora stays in the living room under the table...at least at first. She tries to go to sleep, but the memory of the previous night keeps nagging at her. Thorin got rid of the snake's body earlier in the day, but that thought doesn't do anything to calm her. After a few hours of unsuccessful attempts to sleep, she gives up. She crawls out from under the table and quietly pads up the stairs. Once at the top, she pauses to listen. Everyone is breathing evenly, and is sound asleep. More importantly, however, there are no unusual noises. Letting out a breath of relief, she walks forward silently, towards the boys' room. That's where the snake was, and she doesn't like the idea of something slipping past her again. She got to the snake in time to prevent anything bad from happening last night, but what about in the future? What if another creature creeps into the room while she sleeps, and she isn't there in time to help? With that thought driving her, she nudges the door open and enters the boys' room.

It's then that logic kicks in. Fíli and Kíli are more than two dozen years old, and have likely been living in this house for the entirety of their lives. Nothing life-threatening happened in all those years before Nora got here, so why would one snake be cause for such worry? Then it clicks: she's in the form of a wolf. Wolves are pack animals. More than that, their instincts to protect and comfort one another are much stronger than those of nearly any other species. It must be the canine instincts that are causing her to worry so much.

Regardless of the cause of her concern, Nora won't be getting any sleep without knowing she's as near and ready as she can be to protect against any possible threat. With that conclusion, she quietly heads for the corner of the room and lays down on her side. With her back against the wall and her legs curled up beneath her, she has a clear view of the room and the boys (Fíli's lying on his back, lightly snoring, and Kíli's splayed on his stomach, mouth open and drooling). After a short while, she calms down enough to relax and fall asleep. Protective of the pack, indeed.

 **Author's Note: I should probably mention that my posts will likely be irregular. It all depends on how much access to a working computer my parents will allow me to get. Also, I got a new job! Yay! I can't really think of what else to say. Except this: Any thoughts on life in Ered Luin? Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter (NA): Author's Note

**Author's Note: I am so very sorry for keeping you guys waiting. This last month has been really busy. I've been working, babysitting, dealing with the recruitment process, planning a surprise birthday party for my sister, and celebrating my own birthday. On top of all that, my parents don't like computers being used for anything but work and school, so it's been hard to get access to one so I could write. I only have a few minutes now, which is why this chapter is just an author's note and not really a chapter (for which I sincerely apologize).**

 **DaLadyofSouls: I have no intention of abandoning this story. I will update as much as I can. I also have every intention of providing glimpses into the lives of the Company. The trouble is, I'm struggling to come up with scenes of life in Ered Luin in general. Any ideas?**

 **Lelleg: She doesn't turn back into a human or damling because she's being cautious. If she showed up in Middle Earth (a.k.a. Arda) as a damling with a magic bag, a family bead from Mahal, and knowledge of a world that isn't Arda, it would raise suspicion, then how would she navigate being amongst those she's supposed to save? They would asks questions she isn't yet prepared to answer and it would be more difficult to gain their trust. She may be a Middle Earth fanatic, but she's still learning how to navigate actually being** ** _in_** **Middle Earth, and she's also learning things she never expected to find out. It's much simpler and easier on her if she isn't in danger of letting something slip because she's surprised. Despite being very smart, she is still a young girl. Besides, if she were to grow up as a damling alongside** **Fíli and Kíli, there would be the predictable girl-next-door scenario, and I don't want the romance part of the series to play out like that, or while they're still young. I think they need some experience under their belts before their hormones start acting up.**


	12. Chapter 12: Return Of The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that J.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson would not recognize.**

"NORAAAAAA!"

Jolted from her daydream, Nora checks her watch. She panics and scurries to her feet. She was supposed to have the dishes and the laundry done by 4, and she's still folding clothes! She quickly and carefully puts the finished clothes in the basket to be delivered to their owners later, then rushes to the kitchen. Regina, as always, is standing by the sink with annoyance and anger clear on her face. However, this time, she's not wearing her usual slacks and blouse. She's wearing a long-sleeved loose shirt tucked into a long skirt.

Regardless of her foster mother's strange attire, she needs to get the dishes done now. She can finish the laundry later. She makes her way to the sink, keeping her head down, and begins to scrub. She counts fourteen individual pieces that need washed. She settles into a familiar pattern: soak with water, apply soap, scrub with sponge, rinse, set aside to towel-dry later.

After several plates and a few pots and pans, she starts to realize that the pile doesn't look any smaller. She counts the dishes again while rinsing a bowl. Sixteen. What? She's certain there were only fourteen when she started. She tries to keep track of the number, but it keeps changing no matter how much of her attention she keeps on it, and it seems to only grow the more she cleans. She counts again. This time, the dishes are piled dangerously high. One plate falls from the top and lands on her foot. Wincing, she backs away, but the pile only grows bigger. Several dishes escape from the top, falling to the floor with a deafening crash. One pot bounces off her shin before doing so, and she hisses in pain, instinctively pulling her leg away. The pile grows higher and higher, and the dishes collapse over and over, bouncing loudly off of the counter, the floor, and Nora. At some point, an empty whiskey bottle falls from the pile and hits her shoulder.

At this point, she's already covering her head with her arms, but as soon as the bottle appears, she freezes. Her eyes widen to the size of quarters, her bottom lip quivers, and she starts to whimper. The bottle mysteriously reappears at the top of the pile and hits her again, this time on her upper back. It reappears again and again, until it's the only dish left. She falls to the floor and realizes she's not in Regina's kitchen. She can't be. Regina would never allow her floor to become so filthy, nor her precious tile to become so discolored. The bottle continues to reappear and bounce off of her, though. Suddenly, Nora's much smaller, and the bottle is no longer falling on her. Attached to the neck of the bottle is a hand that guides it forcefully toward her, striking her over and over. Unable to get away, she pulls herself into a ball, protecting her head, and whimpers.

"Whatsa matter, Girl?"

The bottle keeps striking.

"Wake up, Girl."

The hand pulls it down for another blow. Wait, hold on...Kíli?

"Come on, Girl, it's only a dream."

The bottle...Fíli?

Nora's eyes snap open and she jerks awake, breathing heavily. It takes a minute for her vision to focus. When it finally does, she's met by two concerned pairs of eyes. The chocolate brown ones look worried, but the deep blue ones hold a hint of sympathy. Fíli probably recognizes the symptoms of a nightmare, and Kíli hasn't yet made the connection.

 _Hissssssssss. Snap!_

Kíli's eyes widen and the blood drains from his face. He opens his mouth to speak or cry out, but grey foam blocks any sound and begins to choke him. His brother frantically calls his name as he collapses, his face quickly turning blue. He grasps at his throat while Fíli kneels beside him, crying in fear.

With a jerk and a gasp, Nora finally wakes up.

Panting heavily, with eyes wider than half-dollars, she scrambles to her feet and scans the room. The two little pairs of shoes haven't moved, and neither have the day clothes the boys were too lazy to put away before going to bed. Fíli and Kíli themselves are in their little bed, snoring softly and sleeping soundly.

Unable to calm herself and knowing she probably won't be able to as a wolf, Nora pads softly towards the foot of the bed and hops the short distance up. Carefully inching foward, she lies down and nestles herself between the two dwarflings. To her suprise and amusement, both of the boys roll over almost instantly. Fíli runs his left hand over the fur on her back a few times before once again becoming still, while Kíli simply throws his arm over her neck. The whole time, the both of them continue to snore.

Chuckling silently, Nora closes her eyes, convinced she won't be able to catch any more sleep. A few minutes later, however, she proves herself wrong as her subconscious takes over and she slips into more restful dreams.

 **Author's note: I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I found a way to get access to a working computer, and will hopefully be able to update more often. By the way, I haven't gotten any suggestions for life in Ered Luin. Please, let's hear some ideas!**


	13. Chapter 13: Study Of The Average Day

**Disclaimer: I own no one who wouldn't fall under the category of OC's.**

The next few days are simple enough. When Did comes in to wake the boys, she finds them snoring away with a sleeping wolf pup between them. She makes breakfast for her three children. Said children eagerly rush down the stairs at the smell of their mother's scrambled eggs. Flika helps Kíli into his seat. Fíli and Kíli gobble their meals quickly, while Flika, like her mother, is more calm and well-mannered. A plate is, of course, reserved for Nora, who imitates the boys. When breakfast is over, the boys help clear the table and put away the food, and Flika helps her mother wash the dishes.

After breakfast, Did collects all of the dirty clothes, rags, and other fabrics in a basket. She takes them to the kitchen and sets up a washboard and basin while her daughter fetches a few buckets of water from a well somewhere outside the house. While mother and daughter wash clothes and whatnot, Thorin comes to pick up Fíli and Kíli to take them to the forge. The boys beg their uncle to allow them to bring Nora along, but he and Did both say "no."

While the males are away and only Did, Flika, and Nora occupy the house, all is calm. That, however, does not mean it's quiet. While they do laundry and other chores, Did and Flika talk. Over the course of a few days during this time, Nora learns quite a bit about their lives. They wouldn't normally do laundry in the house, except that it's currently too cold to go to the "pool," which is really just a very wide, very shallow stone basin fed by a creek that the dams of Ered Luin go to to do laundry and spend time together. Dis makes clothes and blankets with her sister-in-law. They then divide the products, some to be distributed amongst their people, and the rest to be sold to nearby towns of men. Flika has a knack for creativity and skill with a needle and thread, so she decorates the higher-priced materials. Fíli and Kíli often go hunting with their uncle and Dwalin, who manages their combat training (which apparently starts as soon as a child can run without stumbling, and, for many girls, ends after fifteen years, nd almost never stops for most males). They usually also go with Dwalin's two sons. Fíli takes after his father in the form of his preference for wielding two short swords. Kíli takes after Thorin in that he has a knack for archery, but also after his other uncle, Frerin, in his preference for the bow over all other weapons.

After the laundry is done, they stop for a short and simple lunch, then scrub the floors and dust the ceiling corners to prevent potential cobwebs from forming. When that's done, they cather their sewing supplies from a tall cupboard by the stairs and sit in the living room. They barely have everything set out before there's a knock on the door. It turns out to be Tama and Tari. Tama sits with Dis on the couch while Flika sits in the armchair with Tari in her lap. Flika has evidently been teaching her cousin to sew, and reviews a few kinds of stitches with her before Tari moves to sit on the floor and they both work on their own projects. Flika seems perfectly relaxed, while Tari wears a look of intense concentration, her nose adorably scrunching and her teeth chewing on the left side of her bottom lip. Dis and Tama talk, often including Flika, and, occasionally, Tari, in their conversation. After a few hours, they put away their sewing, and Tama and Tari make their way to their home. Dis and Flika gather some meat and vegetables from the cellar, put on aprons, and start making dinner. Before they're halfway done, Thorin brings Fíli and Kíli home. He spends a short while talking with Did about the boys' day at the forge, then bids everyone farewell and goes to join his wife and daughter.

The boys themselves, covered in sweat and grime, are immediately ordered to go wash up. They're excited to see the pup and, of course, have no idea that she has the mind of a human teenager, so they drag her along as they prepare a bath in the washroom by the stairs. She acts like a playful puppy until they start to undress, then she lays down by the wall and puts her paws over her eyes until they're both well-concealed in the bubbles. She then playfully splashes soapy water onto them with her muzzle, making them both squeal and laugh. After the boys are squeaky clean, she closes her eyes once more as they dry off and dress. They then clean up the mess, dispose of the used bathwater, and hurry to the kitchen table, where they enjoy their mother and sister's cooking. As with every meal, a plate is set aside for Nora, who eagerly gobbles it up.

When dinner is finished and the kitchen is cleaned, they sit at the table for about half an hour, talking, then everyone goes upstairs to bed. Did kisses her children goodnight, Flika hugs her brothers, and everyone goes to their separate bedrooms. Nora follows Fíli and Kíli, who are only too happy to have her join them. She closes her eyes as they change, then curls up on the foot of their bed. The boys say goodnight to each other and then to her, and then quickly fall asleep.

Nora is never far behind.

 **Author's Note: I promised that I would not abandon this story, and I intend to keep that promise. Unfortunately, however, writer's block is difficult to work around, and I get it a lot. Add that to my job, babysitting, helping my sister make yarn projects for her craft booth at this year's Christmas carnival, my dad insisting I do more work around the house, (which I understand but is really annoying), and trying to sleep in between it all, I don't really have much time to write to begin with. Once again, I apologize for the wait, but this is, unfortunately, probably going to be the norm.**

 **Now, about what I write about in the future, I have had requests for scenes of life in Ered Luin, but that's it. Guys, please help me out. This is another case of writer's block. I can work around it, but it's not easy, and brainstorming takes more time than the actual writing. I need some ideas, please!**


	14. Chapter (NA): Author's Note 2

**Hi guys! Sorry, it's just another author's note. I wanted to let you guys know that I am working on the next chapter, but it's been an anticipated one for me, and I really want it to be just right. For now, I'm going to respond to the last reviews.**

 **Guest: I do have everything planned out. It's getting the cannon to become actual sentences and paragraphs that I'm struggling with. As for Thorin being married and for there being so many OCs, I promise, there's a plan for all of them that will help to develop the main characters into the heroes we saw and read about. This part of the story is like the exposition of a book: it gives a backstory.**

 **Moore4control: There are points in the story where I'm planning on skipping over periods of time, but the story's not at that point. I'm trying to model my writing after ThatOtherWriterGirl in her story,** ** _Little Son of Durin_** **. It's such a cute story, and the writing style is what I'm trying to base how I write off of.**


	15. Chapter 14: Goodbye For Now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Peter Jackson or J. would recognize.**

Nora successfully manages to hide her progressed healing behind her limp for several days. Eventually, though, Kram returns to examine her condition, and she knows better than to try to conceal her leg's improvement from the seasoned healer. And so, a little more than two weeks after first arriving in Arda, she's declared fit to be returned to the forest. Though Nora understands the logic, she can't keep the memory of Aulë's message out of her head. He warned her that she must not leave the Durins, but if the older Dwarves are set on her leaving, how can she accomplish that without being more sly than a fox? She's be too far away from the Durins outside the community, and too easily caught within. That issue aside, what about Fíli and Kíli? They are young children, and as such grow emotional attachments very easily. They would be so upset to lose their new pet. The thought of how to tell them crosses the minds of Dis and Thorin, as well, which is how they find themselves in Dis's living room with Kíli in her lap and Fíli on Thorin's, tears on both of the boys' faces.

"But why?" Kíli argued, hiccuping and wiping his running nose. "She's been a good girl, even with a facted leg."

"And she saved us from the bad snake!" Fíli contributes. His nose is running, as well, so his voice is a bit nasal. Kíli enthusiastically nods his head in agreement. Dis smiles sadly and wipes her younger son's nose with a faded handkerchief.

She has indeed been well-behaved, but she is still a wolf, and wolves, like any other animal, need to grow and live in their own home," she explains.

"Your mother is right," Thorin says. "Wolves need to run freely and hunt, and she can do neither if she is stuck here." Fíli reluctantly nods in agreement, and Kíli, seeing his brother's example, gives a short nod and a sniff. Flika was sad about the decision, but didn't put up an argument, and is now sitting on the floor, feeding Nora bits of leftovers from breakfast. Tari, who came with her father to say goodbye to the pup, is sitting with her. Neither of them say anything, but both of them wear sad expressions.

After goodbyes from the girls and from Dis, Nora follows Thorin and his nephews through Ered Luin towards the gate. Since she no longer has a reason to fake a limp, she walks on her own between the boys. She draws weary and curious glances, and one Dwarf fulls his children away from her. She expects as much, if Dis's initial reaction was anything to go off of.

It's not long before they reach the wood. Fíli and Kíli drag their feet and walk as close to Nora as they can. Thorin takes them a few hundred feet beyond the tree line, then slows to a stop and turns to give the boys a look that says it's time. Knowing better than to argue, they simply kneel beside her and hug her tightly, burying their faces in the fur on her back and sniffling all the while.

"You've been a good puppy, Girl," Kíli says, his voice once again nasal. Fíli nods in agreement. Figuring the goodbye would be easier with less sadness, Nora turns her head to the left and licks Kíli's face, covering his cheek and eyebrow. He gives a little giggle. "Ew, gross," he says, wiping his face with his sleeve, getting the escaped tear while he's at it. Hora turns her head to her other side and does the same to Fíli, who has a similar reaction.

"Fíli," Thorin speaks up with a gentle tone, "Kíli, it's time. We ought to head back now if we want to make it in time for lunch." The older boy nods in reluctant agreement and lets go of Nora's neck. His brother holds on for a few more moments, then does the same. They each take one of Thorin's hands as he begins to walk out of the forest. Nora watches them go, not moving from her place. When Kíli turns around, still walking, and waves at her, she lifts her paw in response. He cracks a smile, then turns back around. Less than a minute later, they disappear between the trees.

Now alone, Nora pushes up off her forelegs and shifts into her damling form. She looks to the sky and says, "What now, Aulë?"

After sitting for some time, trying to work out what she should do, a fierce rumble comes from her stomach. Figuring some food won't hurt the non-moving train of thought, she sighs and pulls her pack off her shoulders. Setting it on the ground and opening the flap, she reaches inside to grab...a sandwich, maybe? It's been a while since she's had one, and it sounds delicious. Two slices of wheat bread...mayonnaise slathered on both slices...two pieces of turkey lunch meat...maybe a couple of tomatoes...

Instead of a mouth-watering sandwich, however, she feels a piece of paper. Furrowing her brows, she pulls it out, unfolds it, and reads.

 _No one said you have to_ stay _away..._

Nora smirks. Well, You can't be blamed for not thinking of everything when you're thinking on an empty stomach. With that in mind, she returns the paper to the bag and focuses on that yummy sandwich.

Going back isn't as easy as one might think. She can't just walk right into Ered Luin. She knows better than to try and enter as a damling - she doesn't know enough about their culture to act without raising suspicion - and she can't just waltz right in as a wolf, even as a cub. She may be able to sneak in if she's careful, but she'll need to be able to convince Thorin and Dis to let her stay. She obviously can't just tell them she's harmless, but maybe she can show them she's worth keeping. From what she remembers of _The Hobbit_ , the first few decades after Smaug's attack were harsh on the dwarves of Erebor. Even now, they're donating and sharing within their community in order to survive as best they can. Dis is almost always able to provide a full plate at meal times, but the hunters among family and friends make sure of that. During her time in Ered Luin, Nora saw that food is one of the issues that the town struggles with. if she can help with that...

 _Liiiiightbuuuulb..._

Focusing her concentration, she opens the flap of her pack, reaches inside, and pulls out a brown rabbit...dead, of course, but as if it had only just been killed. She pulls out another one, and decides that two rabbits is all her wolf's mouth can carry. She shoulders her pack and shifts back into the form of a wolf cub, landing on her forelegs. Grabbing the rabbits' ears between her teeth (strangely not as nauseating as if she'd done it as a human), she makes her way back to the town, noting that night is almost completely covering the sky.

Upon reaching the tree line, however, Nora sees two vigilant and weary guards at the gate a ways ahead. Realizing that sneaking past as she may have been able to do during the day was not an option, she carefully considers what to do next. Her gaze traces from the guards to the gate and along the wall, down to the ground beside it. Hmm...

As a wolf, she's naturally good at diffing, as evidenced by her diffing so deep for roots that she got stuck a few weeks back. If she could dig her way under the wall...she may be able to get in unnoticed. Nora's not stupid, though. The wall would go deep in the ground, and gravity obviously exists in Middle Earth, so she can't just tunnel straight down. She would have to start well away from it and go at an angle. Leaving the rabbits beside a tree, she starts digging right where she's at. After a few hours and taking a pause to rest here and there, she finally emerges on the other side, thankfully in a secluded spot between the backs of two houses. After going back for the rabbits (and taking a break to relieve herself), she sneaks toward the main road and smells her way back to Dis's house. Upon arriving, she simply lays down against the wall by the front steps and sets the rabbits down beside her. Given that the sky is pitch black and she's successfully made her way back, Nora lays her head on her paws and closes her eyes, suddenly realizing how exhausting the day has been as sleep swiftly overcomes her mind.

AN: III LIIIIIIVE! Guys, I am so sorry about that wait. There was a family emergency and I had to make an impromptu trip to the other side of the US, and I didn't have a way to update for over a month! After I got back, I think this is the fastest progress I've ever made on a writing venture. Once again, I apologize profusely about the wait.


	16. Chapter 15: Through The Shire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

 **Khuzdul - Amad - Mother**

"Fíli, do you remember where I put my-"

"Left coat pocket."

"Oh yeah." Kíli reaches inside his travel coat and pulls out his pipe from the inner pocket. While he stuffs it with Old Toby tobacco, Fíli blows a smoke ring, which fades as his head goes through it a moment later. The wolf trailing behind them merely rolls her eyes. Kíli usually remembers to bring everything, but rarely where he packs it.

By this time, it's been many years since Nora happily left her name behind for the name Khiba, the one the boys gave her. Though, it was actually Tari who chose the name-the others just agreed on it. Were it not for all of the birthdays and anniversaries, she would have lost track of the count of years long ago. As it is, she knows well that it's been a little over fifty-three years since she first arrived in Arda. Kíli, while still nearly as playful and spirited as he always was, has grown a great deal. Not just in appearance, but also in mental maturity. Fíli is the same, though with a slightly different air about him. Being the elder of the brothers, he is next in line for the throne after Thorin, and as such has been groomed for leadership from a young age. Khiba, while perhaps not the most significantly changed, has certainly had the biggest change. Literally. The little wolf pup the boys found as dwarflings that could easily curl up in one of their laps can no longer do so. The now fully-grown wolf stands more than four feet high, twice the height of an average wolf and tall enough on four legs to look a dwarf in the eye without raising her head or looking up.

Now, they make their way through the little paths of the Shire, the wolf on foot (on paw?) and the boys on their ponies. They catch a few stares from the resident hobbits that have not yet gone to bed, most of them frightful of the enormous creature trailing behind the dwarves. This doesn't bother her, though. She's used to it, and it's come in handy more times than she can remember. They wander around Hobbiton, searching for the mark Gandalf said he would place on the door of their burglar's home. There are some times when Khiba remembers certain helpful things, but for the majority of the last five decades, her memory of The Hobbit has been less than helpful, since nothing was described before the Quest. For the last few years, though, she's been biting at the bit to get to a part in the story where she knows exactly what's going on. Now that they're finally making the journey to the house of Bilbo Baggins, she feels relief-along with apprehension. While she has the benefit of knowing what is to come, it's not entirely a comfort, especially with the trials ahead.

After hours of wandering through Hobbiton with no sign of the mark, Kíli huffs in frustration and turns to the wolf.

"Hey Khiba? Do you think you could find our burglar?" he asks her. She huffs and rolls her eyes. She's proven her tracking abilities many times over. Fíli chuckles.

"Allow me to rephrase my brother's question: would you mind locating Mr. Baggins for us?" he says. She playfully gives an over-the-top bow, causing them to laugh, then squeezes between them to get in front of them, ignoring Kíli's comment, "I'm pretty sure it was Boggins." They met Gandalf a few days ago when they were gathering their kin together and preparing to set out, so she knows his scent, and he's obviously been to Bilbo's house before, so she can follow it to their destination. If she can find it, that is. She closes her eyes and ducks her head, concentrating on nothing but her sense of smell.

Dirt. Grass. Wheelbarrow. Dew. Goat. Hobbit foot. Hobbit hair. Old Toby. Cabbages. Mushrooms. Carrots. Fish. Wood. Paint. Wagon. Pony. Hobbit clothes. Honey. Tea. Wood. Strange wood. Not Hobbit clothes. Beard. Old Hat. Old person. Old toby. Male. Gandalf. Khiba opens her eyes and follows the scent, trotting along the path with the boys and their ponies just behind her. At one point, she sees Bag-End in the distance and forgets following the scent in favor of running down the path, Fíli and Kíli speeding up on their ponies behind her. After a few minutes, they arrive at the hobbit hole.

"Kíli, look," Fíli says, pointing to a little field near Bag-End, in which two ponies are grazing, "some of them must've already arrived." He's right, of course. Khiba can smell the familiar scents of Thorin's closest friends leading up the steps. Fíli puts away his pipe, then slides off his pony and leads it to the same field, Kíli following suit, and the both of them begin unloading the animals. Once everything is stowed away and there are four ponies resting in the field, the brothers turn towards the gate of Bag-End. Before going further, however, Kíli pauses. Fíli walks a few steps further before realizing his brother isn't beside him and looks behind him.

"Everything alright, Kee?" Kíli takes a deep breath before answering.

"This hobbit is to be the last member of the company. The moment we've collected him, our quest has truly begun," he says quietly. Khiba internally winces. She knows very well what this quest means to their family, and she can sympathize with his struggle. Fíli takes a few steps toward his little brother and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Aye, our quest is soon to be underway," he says with sympathy in his eyes, "and it's daunting. Ever since the dream of heading towards Erebor became a reality, there have been times where I felt as if our whole lives have been leading to this." Khiba winces internally again, though not for the same reason. Fíli sighs. "Honestly though, I've mostly just been thinking that if this quest is successful, it'll mean we can see the place where we were born, the place where we were meant to grow up. And if this quest is successful, we'll be able to tell Amad that she can return to her home." Freshly encouraged, Kíli straightens up and nods at his older brother, then the two of them turn towards the hobbit-hole and opens the gate.

As they approach the door and Fíli raises his hand to knock, Khiba huffs loudly to get their attention. It works, and they turn around to face her.

"Everything alright, Khiba?" Kíli asks her. She gives him a pointed look. He looks confused, as does his older brother. She sighs and mentally face-palms. After more than five decades, they're still slow to pick up her cues. Then again, they've always been slow to pick up cues from just about everyone. At least, everyone except their mother. Even Khiba learned very quickly to take Dis's cues. She raises her right front paw and shakes it, then taps it on the ground, loosening up the mud and dirt collected there and causing it to fall from her paw. Taking the hint with an "oh," the brothers tap their boots by the toe on the ground and shake their feet, causing it to rain earthy particles.

"Better?" Fíli asks, and she nods. He returns her nod and turns to the door, raising his fist to the wood and striking it multiple times in a knock.

 **Author's Note: I. Am. So. Sorry. About the wait. I just couldn't get around the writer's block or motivate myself to get around it. I think I finally landed on a structure that'll help me get it done faster. Aaaand the military didn't pan out, so I started college two months ago. Ironically, getting involved in classes is what motivated me to write for this story and update it. Once again, I'm really sorry about the wait. I promised I wouldn't abandon the story, and I meant it, but there may be a couple of periods where it takes a while for me to get the next chapter out. Love you guys!**


End file.
